


Burnt Out

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: You're tired, exhausted, and just ready to give up. Genji comes to the rescue with some love and support! Gender of reader is never specified! Enjoy.My work was reviewed by Rochelle016.





	Burnt Out

“What’re you gonna get?” The cashier asks the cyborg. 

You stand next to Genji in a line in a coffee shop, arms crossed with one set of fingers resting on your cheek as you examine the menu. Someone from behind the counter pushes down on a device and grinds some fresh coffee beans. Someone else is blending some sort of frappuccino behind them, smoothly moving from preparing one drink mixture to the next. 

“I think I’m just going to get a plain, black coffee.” 

The cashier nods as he inputs the order in the computer in front of him. Then he turns to you. “And for you?”

Your mind races. You had been looking over the menu on the wall but you hadn’t actually been absorbing any of the information. In fact, you had been noticing the nice smell of freshly-brewed coffee before he asked you what you would like. There’s something so calming about fresh coffee that you can’t quite put your finger on. Your eyes brush over the seasonal drink advertised on the wall and you blurt it out.

“I’ll have the pumpkin-spice latte.” 

The cashier smiles and nods. He grabs a cup and scribbles some acronyms on it before handing it to his coworker. Genji lays his hand on your arm, noticing your nervousness. You’re so sure he’s about to ask if everything is okay when the cashier announces the total for both drinks. 

“Oh, I’m seperate. I’m so sorr-”

“That’ll be fine.” Genji hands a card from his wallet to the cashier. _Damn those fast hands._

The cashier hesitates to grab his card for a second. When you don’t say anything in retaliation, he grabs it and swipes it. He hands it back with a smile and a “Have a good day!”. The cyborg stuffs his wallet into his sweatshirt pocket and hooks his arm around yours. It’s a sweet gesture, and it makes your cheeks heat up slightly. 

He leads you to a booth near a window and sits down. He pulls you down next to him and moves his hand down to interlace his fingers with yours. You observe how the soft-padded side of his thumb rubs small circles onto the back of your hand. 

“Are you doing okay?” He asks you. Although you sit here physically, mentally you’re miles away. Your mind is going at top speed. Thoughts about the past few weeks and the next couple of days are the biggest of your worries. Ever since you got back to the watchpoint, it’s been endless studying and training. You’ve barely had any free time, and even less time to sleep.

You realize that you’re crying. You wipe the tears away and sniff. “I just feel like I never have any time to rest. If I’m not working, I’m working. Things are just all over the place and I’m losing my mind.”

Genji moves closer to you and rests his head on your shoulder. 

“I go out on the field for the first time in months next week. _Next week_. I’m not even ready.” You say, watching as cars pass by outside. 

“You’ll do fine.” He says, squeezing your hand a little with his. You notice the usually bright green lights underneath his sweatshirt begin to dim. He only does that when he’s focusing hard on something.

“I don’t know. I’m all over the place.” 

The cyborg nods softly, moving his other hand to rest on your arm. The simple act of being this close helps keep you calm. He doesn’t provide much warmth- in fact, the metal on his hand is chillingly cold- but he’s trying so hard to help you. You know he has his own issues to deal with, and yet his heart is so big. He is so generous and kind.

“I believe in you.” 

You laugh slightly, choking back on more tears. You let them fall. “How?”

He lifts his head slightly, his visor looking in your direction. “How, what?”

“How are you so loving?” You ask, wiping remnants of tears from your cheeks. Genji takes his hand from yours and lifts both to the sides of his head to remove his visor. He sets it on the table in front of him and turns back to you. 

“Because I know how it feels to be pushed to your limit. Because I know what it’s like to put myself out there and get pushed right back out. But most importantly, because I love you.” He sits forward and kisses you gently on the cheek. You want to start crying again, but you’re drained. You feel a tinge of sadness and happiness at the same time, sitting here with such an amazing being. 

Before you can say much else, someone catches his attention. He stands suddenly to retrieve the drinks but comes back to your side just as fast. He sets the latte in front of you and you eagerly wrap your fingers around it. The warmth keeps you planted in the present, refusing to allow your thoughts to roam anywhere else. 

Genji yelps in pain beside you. You look over quickly to find his tongue hanging out and a hand waving in the air beside it. He glances to you with pressed eyebrows. 

“Burnt my tongue.” 

You laugh whole-heartedly, and his eyes seem to light up. 

“You better be careful, it’s some dangerous liquid.” He points to the cup between your hands. You smile and raise your eyebrows. 

“Really?” You ask sarcastically. He nods.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super self-indulgent. I've been hammered with work and classes, so I just needed some comfort. Hope it helps you guys feel better if you've been having it tough, too.


End file.
